sw_agd_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Brilla
Background Brilla at the age 13 found herself once in a town without any knowledge of who she was and where she came from. It was hard for get to do anything so she became a roamer just stealing and getting day by day teaching her how to be sneaky. Becoming part of the streets she became tougher and wouldn't mind standing up for those that needed protecting. Getting herself into trouble like always during this time she was 19 she ended up getting 90% of her arm burn off by toxic, during this event Brilla was found by a mechanic laying passed out from the pain. The smell of burnt roamed around her while he found her and took her to his place and made her a new arm. He gave her a roof over her head and showed her how to use the arm. In return she helped him in his store yet at night she still roamed the streets never leaving where she thinks she came from. Crayzer was a very only man that new it was time he was going to die so that was why he decided to begin teacher Brilla more about being a mechanic, Brilla was grateful for him which is why she took in what he knew. Sadly already aged she was not learning newer things rather than from the beginning. At the age of 20 Brilla loved the idea of creating more of her body with cybernetics so she asked Crayzer to help her. In which he accepted but a couple of days later he passed away, upset Brilla decided to travel around to find more that are willing to teach her or creating more of her body cybernetic and trying to find a new purpose in life. Personality Brilla at age 13 when she first woke up was slightly quieter unsure what to do with her life. On growing up she became more fierce and tougher not knowing if she would live the next day. She like to say what it seems and what it is, she isn't afraid to say what she thinks if it seems like the right time for her commentary. Spending a year with Crayzer she was able to calm slightly and turning into more of a chill kind of attitude. During that year Crayzer thought her how it is to live day by day thinking more about a future rather than just living in the present. Brilla thinks now how what she does now could effect her future. Many think is silly how she is willing to give blunt compliments to those around her since that was the kind of person Crayzer was. Slightly passing over some mentality and personality into Brilla since he had noticed she wasn't much of a lady. She does not tolerate bullying or anything that could warm anyone or potentially effect them emotionally too, she could be seen as the defending nature. Appearance (As seen in Picture) Cybernetics Left arm: 90% cybernetic, it has a wrist blaster attached to it. It has unlimited shots, until the battery dies on the weapon having to carry a spare. Each one of the shots not packing a serious punch but it has rapid-fire to mow down people. The wrist blaster comes out and can be put back in easily being able to hide it from vision. Approved by: __FORCETOC__